The invention relates to a spindle drive for a linear actuator.
The prior art discloses spindle drives which are used to convert rotating movements into linear movements or vice versa. In particular in the case of spindle drives which are installed in compact linear actuators, relubrication is difficult or impossible, without removal or partial dismantling of the linear actuator or the spindle drive taking place. Maintenance during running operation is frequently completely ruled out.
The invention is based on the object of improving spindle drives which are known from the prior art; in particular, spindle drives which are installed in linear actuators are to be improved, with the result that simple relubrication is made possible. In particular, relubrication during running operation is to be possible.